This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this collaborative project is to develop methodology to analyze the N- and O-linked glycans expressed on alpha-dystroglycan, with emphasis on determining the O-Man and O-GalNAc sites of glycosylation.